Our Forever
by CamFlower1998
Summary: Francis survives his illness, and him and Mary live life to the fullest, but soon they realize they cant run from their past, Mary s infidelity, King Henry's murder and many more secrets come out to the light. What will happen When Queen Elizabeth come to france? What happens when Condé returns? Will Francis and Mary s love be enough? or will they fall?


**Hi Everyone, so iwas really upset when Francis died, and i know, he was supposed to die, but i hated it, so i decided to make up my own ending for FRARY :D 3**

 **This story takes place after the first couple of episodes of season 3, before Francis first and second death :) hope you enjoy 4 please review and favorite so i know if i should continue.**

* * *

I was standing on the balcony looking at the view from the castle, i was looking at the viewing spot where i told Francis that i was with his child, i remember how happy he was, how filled with happiness i was, i close my eyes

"why does it have to end like this?" i said to myself, i turned around to go back in, only to see Catherine standing in the doorway

"Mary, a word?" I nod at her request and sit down at the bench nearby

"Mary, i know that this will be hard to hear, but maybe you should be with Francis, there is not long before…" i interrupted her by saying

"I know, its just…. hard, i love Francis with my entire heart, but i cant imagine my life without him, and thats all i see when i look into his eyes, the future without him…" i look down at the floor

"Mary, you have to be strong, for Francis, he needs you, and quite frankly i do not think you being out here thinking about the future is going to help with the pain of loosing your husband"

i stared up at her, i had tears in my eyes, it had only been a day since she was released from the dungeons, and she had already crawled her way back to the top, "I know, i just…. i got some news that i wasn't ready to hear, and i needed some air"

Catherine sat down next to me, she put her hand on mine "What kind of news?" i took my hand and stood up, i didn't believe my own ears, how could she be so dumb to think she could fool me after everything she has done

"don't pretend to care Catherine" she smiled at me, then stood up so she was right in front of me "my dear, i do care, I've known you since you were a child, and whether i like it or not, you are a huge part of my son's happiness" i raised my eyebrow before walking away from her, without saying a word.

Francis was laying on the bed, he smiled at me when i sat down on the bed "my Mary" he said and kissed my hand, i got tears in my eyes and said "Francis…" i was interrupted by his kiss, and for hours we lied in bed in each other's arms.

It was morning when i woke up, i turned around, only to find that Francis wasn't there, i called for the servants, and got dressed.

I walked to the main hall, to find Francis and Bash and a couple of noblemen talking loudly about the protestants who had sent in a request about opening a church, with the support of the crown. Francis was sitting at the end of the table, trying to look strong and fierce, but i could see in his eyes that he was tired. I walked in, everyone looked up and everyone but Francis bowed to me, when i sat down next to him he took my hand and squeezed it, i smiled at him

"So, your majesties, you have to make a decision concerning the protestant church" Francis looked at me and answered Narcisse who was now staring at us with an angry look "Lord Narcisse, i´ve already made my decision, and its final, the crown WILL support..." Narcisse interrupted "But my lord, think about the message your sending all of frances enemies and not to mention think about the Bourbons, this would be good enough reason for them to try to take the crown..." he glared at me and continued "again" i stood up and said calmly "Narcisse, you will accept the decision, or you are welcome to take it up with the pope, he has agreed that too much blood has been spilled"

Narcisse was about to say something but i put my hand up to stop him, i was about to say something, but a pain in my stomach stopped me, so i excused myself and left to my champers.

Soon after i had closed the doors, Bash came in, "Francis sent me, are you alright Mary?" he looked concerned while standing next to me i looked up "Im fine Bash, i just needed some air" i could see in his face he didnt believe me, he knew i was lying, before any of us could say anything Francis came in looking pale, with Charles right behind him, "Mary, whats wrong?" he now stood in front of me holding my head in his hands, i smiled "Im fine francis, i just needed some air" Charles now stood next to bash, all three boys looked concerned, i smiled at all of them and went to stand near the window,

i was about to say something but a loud crash interrupted me, i turned around and saw Francis laying on the floor, i jumped to him screaming for the guards to come, within minutes they were putting him safely on the bed, i crawled up to him, Charles and Bash were looking at me, but i didn't care, i had to tell Francis the truth, so that maybe he had another reason to fight.

i put my hand over his heart, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly, he was about to say something, but i put my finger on his lips "Francis please survive this" I started to cry, i just cant loose him! "Francis, please fight, not just for me, but for you, and..." i smiled a little through the tears, i could feel Bash and Charles eyes on us, and before i knew it, i heard Catherine´s footsteps, so i looked down on my hand on my husbands heart while crying i said

"francis, fight for our son"


End file.
